Little White Lies
by LUV
Summary: TP FANFIC!! Pan returns from a trip and Trunks can't seem to get her out of his head. When 3 women show up from the future, Trunks can't help but find something familiar about one of them.
1. Pan's return

Little White Lies  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Anything! I wish Trunks was mine though, but Pan would kick my ass! I don't have anything except my very kewl pacman Q('-'Q) whom looks deformed at the moment.. O_o.. I also have a collection of footfungus that I would gladly give to you.   
  
Summary: This takes place after GT. Pan has just returned from a 2 year long vacation to America. And everyone seems to be peachy-keen. But there are three women who look way to familiar to the Z-crew.. We don't know yet where they come from but we'll find out. Maybe Pacman knows it.. I'll ask him.  
  
LUV: Pacman?  
Pacman: -('-'^)?  
LUV: Do you know where the three women in the story come from?  
Pacman: ,(-_-,) ZzZzz  
LUV: HEY ASSHOLE!  
Pacman: `(o_o`)!!!  
LUV: HEY!!!  
Pacman: t(-t)  
LUV: Hey don't flip me oFF!!!  
  
Note: Okay I have decided to put my writing to the test. I really hope that I will actually finish this story because I never finish stories. The chances are pretty high though since I know the entire story from beginning to ending. I hope ya like it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been something that haunted him for quite sometime now. The feeling of happiness at the sight, touch, or hearing of a certain person. He couldn't describe this feeling. Could it be... Love? But hadn't he fallen in love before? But this feeling.. Something completely different from what he felt for the other girls. But the 'certain' someone was someone he last expected to end up at the top of his list. Someone that he had even baby-sat when she was a child. It was hard to look at her the way he did but even though sometimes he tried to stop it, he still felt this certain feeling whenever she would look into his sapphire eyes. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't he see her as a child? The way he should be looking at her. But he couldn't. The minute she stepped out of that airplane it was like a baseball bat hit him over the head. She was so beautiful. But there was something he could see in her eyes when she removed her dark sunglasses and smiled her famous 'Son' smile. He got lost in her eyes. They were pitch-black but when he stared into them he could see his whole future right before him.   
He didn't want to feel the way he felt but he did. And there was nothing he could do about it. As he had taken her back to his home, they laughed like old times. Her voice was like a melody tune. He could have sworn it sounded as if she was singing instead of talking. He barely listened to what she was saying, all he could do was listen to her voice. Not only did it make shivers run down his body, but it also made his ears ring from beauty. Her jet black hair swayed over her face that glowed. She laughed at his jokes. God, he loved her laugh. She would touch his arm and his world would completely blank. Everything around him was gone, all that he felt was her near him. Nothing more. And that was the way he wanted it.  
Wow, could he really feel this way about...   
"Pan? How was your trip?" He asked.  
"It was great! I loved it! "Pan exclaimed.  
That hurt. He didn't know why. But knowing that she had a 'great time' away from him hurt. He blanked once more, then asking another question to break the silence.  
"Bra is very excited that your back." He stated. He didn't really want to talk about his annoying sister, but what else could he talk about?  
"I'm so excited to see her!" She cheered. What about him? Didn't she want to see him too?  
He smiled a fake smile and kept thinking about why he cared so much as to why she didn't mention him much. Or why she wasn't as excited to see him as he was to her.  
They drove awhile in silence. He didn't know what to say to her. They would bring up conversations once in a while but the awkward silence between them grew as the mileage increased. Why couldn't he talk to her?   
Welcome to Satan City  
Finally they were there. He sighed a heavy sigh as they approached Capsule Corporation. He hated that place. It was a prison to him. He loved his mom dearly but he hated the fact that she was keeping him locked up in a huge building doing the same things over and over again.   
"So, you still trapped in that box you call an office? Or has Bra finally come to her senses and took your place?" Pan smiled.  
Trunks laughed at this. They had always joked about Bra running the company. Everyone knew that that would be the worst idea anyone would come up with. So they joked about it while Bra was away.  
" Nope. I'm still Mr. President Trunks Vejita Briefs." He said, looking at her and giving him his best smile ever.  
Pan looked at him a minute. Then burst out laughing.   
"You moron! I'm not one of those girls that would jump in bed with you after you just smiled at me!" She cried laughing.  
"Damnit.." He cursed jokingly, trying to sound disappointed.  
They both laughed together and the silence between them completely broke. They approached CC acting like old friends. It was relaxing and Trunks loved talking to her. However, there was still that pit in his heart that was completely empty. And being near her was the only way he could feel it drift away..  
  
*~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~*  
  
  
"Pan!!!" Cried a teenager with blue hair while running at Pan.  
"Bra!!!" Pan screamed as she saw her childhood best friend. They ran to one another and hugged tightly for as long as they could. When they separated Bra was blabbing as usual to Pan telling her in one complete sentence all the things she was going to tell Pan later.  
"OhmygodIcan'tbelieveyourbackIhavetotellyousomuchandwhatididandwhereiwentandwhoisawandhowmanyclothesigot!!!!" Bra said, mouth yapping.  
"Shut up brat!" Vejita screamed from the other side of the room.  
"Hi Vejji-chan!" Pan smiled, giving Vejita her greeting wave.  
Vejita ignored her but Pan knew that he was only hiding it. He had always respected Pan because of her determination to fight. Unlike his daughter whom has an only concern to shop. He actually was glad that she never fought because he would go insane if anyone scratched her, but he did wish that she could do more than just fly and shoot tiny ki blasts that couldn't even destroy a building.  
Bra looked gorgeous as usual. Her hair was huge, long and straight. It was held away from her face with a large headband. Tiny strands of hair hung over her face, making the hairdo seem so... Sassy. She was wearing a tight blue tank top that showed off her perfectly well developed breast and shorts which made the her look casual but sexy. Pan always envied her friend for her extremely good looks but she never said anything.  
Pan on the other hand looked the same. Well at least she thought she did. But she hadn't. Everyone could tell by the way they were looking at her. Her breast size increased from a cup nothing to a cup B. Her bottom had increased a great deal, her figure had slimed from a straight glass to a sexy Coca-Cola. Her hair was stashed in layers and drooped around her face. She was wearing a red low-cut tank top which Yamcha was staring at hungrily and short cargo shorts which showed off her extremely beautiful legs. She hadn't realized she changed, but everyone else dd. Especially Trunks.  
"Wow! You look so great!!" Bra exclaimed while staring at her friend from head to toe. Everyone in the room nodded their heads (Yamcha was drooling [disgusting]). Trunks tried not to stare but the temptation was too strong.   
Pan blushed and tried to ignore her friend's comment. She wasn't used to people staring at her like that. It was flattering but uncomfortable. She broke the silence and ran to hr parents, giving her father a kiss on the cheek and her mother a huge hug. She continued to say 'Hi' to everyone of the Z-gang and they all exchanged hugs and kisses with the Quarter Sajin.   
They sat and talked for about 2 hours, Pan told them all her experience in America and they all listened intently.   
"So Pan, have you had any 'special' people in you life?" Bulma asked with a wink.  
Pan's happy smile turned upside down and her eyes grew blank. Trunks noticed and had the urge to wrap her in his arms. He felt pain looking at her but he didn't know why. Her eyes began to get glossy and her eyes shifted to her hands, which she seemed to find very interesting.  
Everyone exchanged knowing glances, except for Gohan who's ki was rising.  
Bra decided to break the silence, "I bet there were a lot of cute clothes in America! Did you get any?"   
Pan looked at her friend and the twinkle in her eyes returned. She telepathically thanked her best friend and nodded to her question.  
"Hai, I bought a ton of clothes from America." She said, her voice a bit shaky.  
Everyone relaxed after the tension was gone and all eyes met Bulma who was laughing nervously.  
Pan saw this immediately, "I'm sorry Bulma.. I don't really want to talk about much of America at the moment. I think I'm going to go home and take a rest."   
Everyone nodded and began to leave. The Chestnut's said 'bye' to the Son's and Briefs and the rest of the Z-gang.  
Soon the Sons left as well. Pan said 'goodbye' to everyone and left with her mother, father, uncle, grandmother, and grandfather (yes! Goku is alive).   
After each family left, along with the rest of the Z crew, everyone settled back in their lives. All were happy that Pan had returned to them.  
Trunks lay on his bed and looked up on his ceiling, he drifted off to sleep and the last thought on his mind was.. Pan..  
  
*~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**~)o(~**  
  
  
Far from Satan City, In the woods of Koniko was a flash of light somewhere in the middle of the dark forest.  
In the middle of the forest was a strange looking spaceship. It didn't land but just appeared at a sudden moment. It was a huge spaceship. It looked as if it could hold the entire population of Japan without it feeling cramped. It was yellow and on the side of the ship was written in big letters:  
OUR HOPE  
As the ship began to settle in it's surroundings, a loud noise was heard and the huge door began to open slowly. As the gate settled down, and completely opened, three figures were focused in to vision.  
The bright light behind them made their appearance seem like shadows. The three began to walk forward till they came upon land.  
They were woman. 3 beautiful woman. Well, teenagers actually. About 17 at the least.   
The first woman had black spiky hair that reached the middle of her spine. It looked similar to Vejita's only it didn't stand straight up, but rather down. It was soft and not rough like that of Vejita's. Closely you could see aqua streaks on her jet-black spikes. Her eyes were an icy aqua blue. She had on a Vejita-like frown and her arms were crossed Vejita-style (Why does she seem like someone in this story O_o). She had a tight blue tank top, over coated with a loose white top. She had short black spandex on and her well built midriff was exposed. She had Sajin-like boots and short Sajin-like gloves.   
The woman next to her had long black hair. It reached below her bottom. She had beautiful hair and an orange bandanna was wrapped tightly around her head. She had on a blue tube top and baggy cargo pants. She didn't have her arms crossed like the other woman, but she had a Goku-like frown with a son-like smile. Her eyes were jet-black and resembled Pan's so well. She was carrying an orange bag and her blue boots were also Sajin-like.  
The last woman was a bit more beautiful than the others, however, a bit more conservative. She had long fluffy blonde hair and cat like eyes, which resembled #18's only more sassier. They were a nice shade of blue and her dark tan skin made her hair standout. She had a more feminine figure with less muscles. She was wearing a simple purple dress and a warrior's belt around her waist. She had long boots that reached her knees and spandex shorts that you could see under her dress. She looked like a tan-beach-blonde from her tan skin and blonde hair.  
The 3 woman began to inspect the area around them.  
The woman with spiky black hair turned the black haired woman, which resembled Pan, next to her and said, "Gokachi, take out the computer and find the location of Capsule Corporation."  
The purple haired woman, Gokachi, nodded her head and took out a small computer from her back pocket. She began to type and suddenly the device spoke.  
'Capsule Corporation about 200 miles East.'  
Gokachi smiled, "We're in luck Veggatoki , it's not that far from here." She said to the woman with spiky black hair.  
Veggatoki smiled and looked toward her blonde partner, "Ubea, capsulize this ship and lets get going."   
Ubea nodded and removed a button from her belt. The spaceship immediately disappeared after she pressed the button.  
"Done." She announced.  
"Okay, then lets go." Veggatoki announced.  
The two nodded and in a flash the three flew with incredible speed through the dark forest, toward Satan City.  
  
  
Authors note: OOOoooOOOOO we still don't know who they ARE!!!! Duh! It's in the beginning of the story! Oh well... I bet pacman knows  
  
Pacman! : t('-'t) shut up! You deformed looking freak  
  
  



	2. Future meets the past

Little White Lies  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!! ::cough:: that is all  
  
Author's note: This chapter is just about the 3 women mostly. Trunks and Pan will be in later I PROMISE!!!!!   
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
After about 10 minutes of flying East, the three women could see Capsule Corporation from a distance.   
The spiky haired woman, Veggatoki, smirked at the sight of the familiar building. "Okay girls, did you all remember to lower your ki? We can't let Vejita sense us."  
The other two nodded to her.   
"Hey Veggatoki?" Ubea asked, "Are we going to separate? I don't feel all of their ki's in one certain area. They are all separated."  
Veggatoki began to sense as well. "Damnit.." She mumbled after she felt the ki's as well.  
"I say we split up. That way it will be easier." Gokachi explained.  
Veggatoki nodded, "Okay. Here is the plan. Gokachi, you go west over to The Son's house. Ubea you head straight to the Chestnut's property, and I'll go meet the Briefs."   
Ubea thought for a moment. "Do we tell them right away?"   
Veggatoki paused and thought about it. Finally she said, "No, try to make it so you are like family friends only. Then when we gather all of them at Capsule Corporation, we'll explain together."   
Gokachi nodded and Ubea allowed to let the information sink in.  
"Okay.. SPLIT!" Veggatoki cried.  
In a flash the three warriors separated in different directions toward their assigned destination.  
"Don't screw up!!" Veggatoki yelled, and increased her speed toward Capsule Corporation.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Gokachi flew far west and soon later spotted the tiny house of the Son's. It was Goku and Chi-Chi's home and she figured it was best to visit them first, before Gohan's family.  
Dropping gently with every little ki she walked slowly toward the entrance of the Son's. She knocked lightly on the door and within a few minutes a woman answered the door. She was about the age of 80, you could tell from the wrinkles on her skin. She looked healthy but gray hairs were forming on her scalp. 'Probably from the stress she gets from Gohan and Goten and her Goku.' Gokachi thought smiling.  
"May I help you?" Chi-Chi asked.  
"Yes, Mrs. Son, my name is um... Sandy and I'm um... Your son.. Goten's!.. Um.. Girlfriend!" She said stuttering. She mentally slapped herself for not planning this out.  
Chi-Chi looked at her up and down, then smiled a warm loving smile.   
"Come in dear!" She exclaimed happily.  
'Phew, that was close' Gokachi thought. She entered the warm house and Chi-Chi motioned her to sit on the couch.   
"You wait for Goten. He's not here right now but he'll be back in 5 minutes." Chi-Chi said.  
"Thank you Mrs. Son," Gokachi smiled.  
Chi-Chi offered her a glass of water but Gokachi refused politely. Chi-Chi smiled and then sat next to the black haired woman.   
"You have very beautiful hair." She said.  
Gokachi smiled a bit.  
"You know, all of Goten's other girlfriends were never as pretty as you." Chi-hi whispered to Gokachi.  
Gokachi looked at her blankly then burst out laughing.  
Chi-Chi laughed as well then paused as she stared at Gokachi. 'She looks awfully familiar.' Chi-Chi thought.  
Suddenly the door opened and in walked in Goten. The two woman looked towards the door and smiled at the half-Sajin.   
Goten smiled at his mother, then looked toward the woman sitting next to her. He didn't recognize her but he smiled his goofy smile anyway.  
"I'll leave you two alone." Chi-Chi said winking at her son as she left to the kitchen.  
Goten stood there confused. He stared at the girl before him and looked at her strangely. "Um.. Excuse me.. Do I know you?" Goten asked.  
Gokachi froze. She didn't know what to do. 'Oh no! How do I get myself out of this? I know! I'll pretend to be one of his fan-club members and he's sure to let me in since well... He doesn't even have a fan club!' Gokachi thought happily.  
She threw herself at him and began hr acting.  
"Oh Goten! I can't believe you don't know me? I follow you everywhere and I'm sure you have spotted me! I am in love with you! You are so handsome!" Gokachi squealed, clinging on to Goten with a goofy look on her face.  
Goten didn't know what to do. He was completely flattered. He never really had a big fan club like his best friend trunks and he didn't really want to shoo this girl away.   
"Oh.. Yeah! I remember you! You look really great!" He exclaimed.  
'What a moron!' She thought to herself laughing.  
"Great! You remembered me! Now let's go out shall we?" She exclaimed, hoping to go to Gohan's house next.  
Soon later there was a huge crash at the door. The couple looked toward the direction of the sound and in stepped in goofy looking Goku.  
"Oops.. I forgot that I needed a key." Goku said.  
Gokachi face vaulted, but Goten didn't seem to see what was wrong with the fact that his dad broke the door.   
'Typical, like father like son' Gokachi thought to herself.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR!!!" There was a loud scream from the other side of the room. Everyone's eyes met a furious woman with a frying pan in one hand.  
"Chi-Chi.. I'm sorry! I can fix it!" Goku apologized nervously.  
"YOU BETTER FIX IT! AND I MEAN NOW!" Chi-Chi screamed.  
Goku nodded quickly and ran out the door, only to return five seconds later with wood and a hammer. He fixed the door and smiled at his wife.  
"MORON! THAT'S THE 5TH TIME THIS WEEK!" Ch-Chi screamed.  
Goku laughed nervously. His gaze was then directed to his son and the girl that was clanged on to his arm.   
"Hi son! Who's your girlfriend?" Goku asked.  
"Uh.." Goten began.  
"Hello Mr. Son! My name is Sandy!" She said with a huge smile. Her hand reached out towards Goku and Goku shook it politely.  
Suddenly there was a huge crash in the side of the house. The house shake violently and Gokachi quick turned and raised her ki, positioning her self in fighting stance.  
Goku froze and stared at the girl. She had unbelievably strong power. 'Who is this girl?' He thought.  
Soon the shaking stopped and all four of them ran outside to see what the commotion was all about. Goku stayed behind, keeping his eye on the strange girl.  
  
"MY HOUSE!!!" Ch-Chi screamed.  
"MY CAR!!!" A voice screamed.  
There, smashed in the Son's house was a space car. Inside was the three remaining Son's. Gohan was screaming and his ki raised. Videl was wide eyed and looked shock as the wall was inches to her face. Behind the wheel was a VERY nervous looking Pan.  
"He he he.. Oops." She said.  
Gohan looked like he was about to explode. "I THOUGHT YOU KNEW HOW TO DRIVE??" He screamed.  
"I thought I did..." Pan explained silently.  
Pan immediately jumped out of the car and Gohan helped hi wife out as well. They were al perfectly fine, but the car was the complete opposite.   
Gokachi chuckled a bit at the sight.  
"MY HOUSE!!!" Chi-Chi screamed again.  
Gohan looked at his soon-to-cry mother and sighed, glaring at Pan a little bit. "Sorry mother." He said softly. He picked the car up and threw it in the air, Ki blasting it to pieces. "We needed a new one anyway."   
"Sorry Grandmother, Sorry father, Sorry mother." Pan said nervously.  
Gohan looked at his 'angel' and couldn't help but forgive her. Even though she did smash their family car.  
"Hey guys glad to have you come!" Goku said, still watching the girl at the corner of his eye.  
"YOU BETTER REPAIR MY HOUSE!!!" Chi-Chi screamed.  
Everyone looked at Chi-Chi and nodded with shame, even Gokachi nodded as well.  
Gohan noticed the black haired girl, clinging to his brother and smiled a bit.  
"So Gohan this is your new catch?" Gohan asked, smirking.  
Goten stuttered a bit, "I..I.."  
Pan also looked at the black haired girl and gagged in her face. Gokachi couldn't help but feel too insulted at her action.  
"THIS is what you replaced Bra with? That's sick." Pan said with a bitchy attitude.  
"Pan! Watch your manners!" Videl said, wide eyed.  
Gohan's eyes widened, "You're dating Bra?"  
Goten looked at the, "No.."  
Pan gagged once more and studied the girl again. Then her attention went to the top of Gokachi's head and she frowned.  
"Who the hell do you think you are wearing that orange bandanna around your head!" Pan yelled.  
'Shit.' Gokachi thought. "Well... Um... It was given to me."  
"By who?" Pan asked bitterly.  
"I... I.. can't say." She said.  
Gokachi stared at the frowning Pan, but shifted her eyes to a strange looking Goku. He was frowning at her, obviously, he was thinking something about her. 'Oh no... Did he feel my ki?' Gokachi said.  
"Who are you?" Goku asked sternly.  
"I'm Goten's girlfriend Sandy!" Gokachi squealed.  
Goku stepped closer to her again. He was taller than her and she gulped as she shifter her head up to look at him.  
"Goten tell us, do you really know her?" Goku asked.  
Goten looked at all of them, he sighed, and shook his head shamefully.  
Gokachi was screwed, and she knew it.  
"Tell us, are you friend or foe?" Goku said.  
Gokachi sighed, "Friend."   
Goku looked at her again, "Why are you here"  
"I was sent here to help you." Gokachi said.  
"We don't need help." Goku said.  
"I know but... Well let me explain at Capsule Corporation. There are two people waiting for me there and they have come also to help you." Gokachi said.  
Goku looked into her eyes. He had the ability to tell if eyes were evil or friendly. Her eyes, however, seemed more than friendly. They reminded him too much of someone. He realized he could trust her.  
"Okay, let's all fly to Capsule Corporation." Goku said.  
Gokachi silently squealed. 'Perfect!'  
"I'll carry Chi-Chi and Goten! I want you to carry her." Goku said to his son.  
Goten blushed a bit but headed toward her.  
"No I can take care of myself. Let's go!" Gokachi said. She jumped in the air her ki rose and she started straight toward Capsule Corporation.  
All of the Son's watched in 'awe' as they were trying to figure out how she could fly, or in Goku's case, why her ki was too strong.  
  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
  
Ubea flew a bit, finding the familiar home she was assigned to. When she spotted it she lowered her ki to almost nothing and headed toward the house.  
"It looks so small from the last time." She said to herself.  
She couldn't help but smile at the house she had too many memories in. While walking to the door there was a screech in the parking lot. Out hopped a tiny man with black hair and he held 8 grocery bags.   
"Krillen?" She said softly.  
Krillen didn't see the woman but he heard her. Looking at the corner of his eye he saw..  
"Oh honey! Could you help me with these, there are 2 more in the trunks!" Krillen said.  
Ubea's eyes went wide open. Honey?? Oh well, at least it was a disguise none the less. She shrugged and decided to help the small man.  
"I like your new hairdo, it looks great on you!" He said, while looking at her.  
Ubea couldn't believe it. 'Do I look like #18 that much?' She thought to herself.  
The two walked into the home and she followed Krillen to the kitchen, where she put down the bags.  
"So honey. Are we still going to Capsule Corporation today?" Krillen asked his 'wife'.  
Ubea smiled silently, "Yes! We should still go!"   
Krillen looked at her funny, "Why does your voice sound weird?"  
Ubea froze, "Um... I have a cold!"  
"Oh.." Krillen said slowly.  
Soon later a girl with a pink dress came running in the living room. She had a pink hat over her two pigtails. Ubea smiled knowingly as she knew who it was.  
Marron looked at the woman standing in the middle of the room.  
"Wow mom! Your hair looks great!" Marron squealed.  
"Thanks.." Ubea said.  
"Hey mom, do you know where my curling iron is?" Marron asked.  
"Um... No." Ubea said.  
"But you used it last night!" Marron whined.  
"No I didn't." Ubea defended.  
Marron stared at the woman again.  
"Mom, why does your voice sound different, and why are you acting funny?" Marron asked, looking at Ubea confused.   
The two looked at her strangely. Ubea laughed nervously.  
"Who the hell are you!!!" A voice from the door screamed.  
All eyes met a furious #18.  
"Honey?" Krillen said, confused as hell.  
"Mo.. Mom?" Marron stuttered.  
Ubea gulped, she was screwed.  
"Krillen! How could you!" She said angrily to her husband.  
"No honey! It's not what you think!" Krillen said defensively.  
"Who are you?" Marron asked Ubea.  
Soon all eyes in the room were staring at Ubea.   
She decided it was time to tell them, "I'm here to help you."   
"Help us? But we don't need help."#18 said angrily.  
"Tell us who you are." Krillen said.  
"We have to go to Capsule Corporation. I'll explain there." Ubea said.  
"How do we know you wont just try to run away?" Krillen said.   
"If it makes you feel better we can walk." Ubea said.  
Krillen trusted her.  
"Okay, lets go." Krillen said.  
They all walked outside and Krillen picked up his daughter.  
"Let's go!" Ubea yelled as she ascended into the sky with great speed.  
They all watched her as se flew away. They soon began to follow, Krillen sensed her ki and sure enough it was headed for CC. They all followed her, wondering who this stranger was.  
  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Veggatoki arrived at CC as soon as she began to speed toward it. While landing near the huge building she began to plan how he was going to get inside without Vejita shooting her head off. Lowering her ki to almost nothing, she sat and thought hard of her plan to fool the Briefs.  
"You have 5 seconds to move before I call my father to kick your ass." She heard a young voice say angrily.  
Veggatoki looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes, very similar to herself, looking straight at her. For a minute she thought she was Bulma but then realized that she had said 'Father' instead of 'Husband'.  
"Wait!" Veggatoki said. He felt she could trust Bra and Bra would be able to help her into the building.  
"My name is Veggatoki, I come from the future and I need your help to get in. I need to talk to you mother and father." Veggatoki said.  
Bra stared at her wide eyed. 'Future?' She thought.  
"How can I believe you?" Br asked.  
"Well if I try anything funny, your dad would kill me before I finished anything." Veggatoki stated.  
Bra nodded as she knew it were true. "Okay."  
She began to motion Veggatoki to follow her but then stopped and noticed her hair. It was like that of a sajin's with a little bit of blue streaks.  
'There is no way dad would let her through if he saw her hair.' Bra thought.  
"Here, tie your hair in a bun and put this hat on." Bra said, giving Veggatoki a hat and hair tie.  
Veggatoki wondered why she needed to do this but shrugged it off. She did what she was told and followed Bra inside the large building.  
  
They walked for while until Vejita could be seen leaning against the wall. Bra thought for a moment, "dad, where is mom?"   
Vejita looked up at his daughter and snorted at the sound of his wife's name, "I don't know! She was supposed to have made me dinner about an hour ago."   
Bra sighed and decided to wait for her mother before introducing them to Veggatoki. "Come on let's go upstairs."   
Vejita opened his eyes a bit and studied the woman with the hat. 'Strange woman.' He thought. Then both his eyes opened wide as he noticed a strand of her hair. With his Sajin sense he knew for a fact, she was Sajin.   
"Hey you!" He screamed.  
The two girls stopped and looked at the little scary man.  
"Me?" Veggatoki said nervously.  
"Yes you! Now get down here brat." Vejita said.  
'Shit!' Veggatoki said, She was screwed.   
As she approached Vejita, he immediately too the hat of the her head. Her spiky black/blue hair fell freely around her body.  
"I knew it." Vejita said analyzing it. "Who are you?" He began to sniff her and sure enough, she smelt Sajin.  
"Tell me brat!" Vejita screamed.  
"Oh stop pressurizing the poor girl!" A voice from the door shouted.  
The three stopped to see Bulma and Trunks, standing watching them.  
Vejita focused his attention to Veggatoki again. "Tell me who you are?" He said again angrily.  
"Well.. I'm.." She stuttered.   
Soon there was a sound of commotion as the Chestnut's entered the building. There were behind a woman that looked like #18 but with longer hair.   
Everyone looked toward the direction of the Chestnut's .  
"I'm glad you came over." Bulma said happily. She looked at the Ubea, "And who might you be?" Ubea ignored Bulma and stared at Veggatoki. Obviously she was telepathically saying something.   
"We will tell you all who we are. First we must wait for the Son's," Veggatoki said sternly.  
"I'm not waiting for anyone. You tell me now!" Vejita screamed.  
"Wait!" Veggatoki shouted at him.  
Everyone in the room gasped besides Ubea. Nobody had ever talked back to Vejita and lived.  
"Why you bitch! I'll show you how to respect the prince of Sajins!" Vejita screamed he formed a ki blast at her and shot it.  
Veggatoki sighed and allowed the ki blast to hit her. After the smoke was clear, they all gasped as she was standing still. Not even a scratch on her skin.  
"Why you!" Vejita screamed again.  
He charged forward to Veggatoki and she slammed her fist on his face. He immediately blanked out and hit the floor. Everyone was shaking from fear as they watched the second strongest man on earth fall from one punch.   
Veggatoki looked at the people around her.  
"I'm sorry that you had to witness that but I didn't harm him. I just knocked him out for awhile. He'll be awake very soon." Veggatoki said confidently.  
"We're here!" A loud yell was heard. Veggatoki and Ubea rolled their eyes and looked at their stupid partner with her goofy Son smile.   
Everyone in the room began to whisper to one another, wondering who these women were.   
Trunks couldn't help but stare at the woman with the son-like smile. She reminded him of someone but he couldn't point it out at the moment. He glanced at an who was staring in shock at Vejita. Soon later all the Son's had noticed the Prince lying unconscious on the floor.   
"He'll be up soon. I would like all of you to take a seat and let us explain." Veggatoki said.  
Everyone nodded and sat down in the large living room. All eyes on the three strangers.  
"Okay, listen closely this might take awhile and I refuse to repeat myself." She said Vejita-like, "We come from the future...."  



	3. Explanations unexplained

Little White Lies  
  
Disclaimer: I Disclaim everything except for my pacman who tends to flip me off once in a while!  
  
t('-'t)  
Author's note: This chapter has a little bit of TP (YEY!!!) It basically explains who the three women are (Finally).. enjoy!   
  
Remember:   
Vegga (Veggatoki): is the one with black 'SPIKY' hair and blue streaks. She is the one that looks very similar to Vejita but has Bulma's eyes. She also has a Son-like grin sometimes.  
Goka (Gokachi): is the one with LONG black hair and the orange bandanna. Her eyes look exatly like Pan's. She has a Son-like smile and laugh.  
Bea (Ubea): is the one with 'BLONDE' hair and tan-like skin. She looks exatcly like #18.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Everyone looked closely at the woman with spiky hair. They all waited for her explanation. Vejita had already woken up and it took them awhile to calm him down as he was headed straight to Veggatoki. Ready to rip her neck off  
"My name is Veggatoki, but most people call me Vegga for short. This is my sister Gokachi and our cousin Ubea." She said motioning toward Gokachi and Ubea.  
"You may call me Bea." Ubea said.  
"Goka is fine for me!" Gokachi said with her 'goofy' smile.  
"Anyway, we are from the very distant future. About a hundred years from now. You are all grandparents of us. Somehow during this timeline, the bloods of you all meet and we somehow become related to all of you. Even Yamcha." Vegga said, giving a glance to Yamcha.  
Everyone thought for a moment and nodded their heads at Vegga.  
"We have come here, not because there is a threat, but because we wanted to train you and make you stronger than you already are." Bea said.  
Vejita smirked. Now he was interested.  
"We can all reach a power level 10x greater than that of super Sajin 5." Gokachi said.  
Everyone's eyes grew wide. Vejita found it hard to believe and gagged at them.  
Ubea noticed this, "Do you wish us to show you Vejita?"   
"Yes, I would like to see if you brats are lying." Vejita said.  
The three all exchanged glances and stood up. Each closed their eyes and began to power up.  
After about 5 minutes they were fully powered. Gokachi had silver hair and her black eyes had turned green. Vegga's hair stood up Vejita-like and had turned silver as well. her blue eyes changed green also. Bea didn't seem to change hair color but her power was in fact over super Sajin 5.  
Vejita was speechless.   
The three powered back down to their regular states and smirked at the sight of the scared to death audience.  
"Don't worry and relax." Goka said smiling.  
That was something no one could do if they tried. Everyone had grabbed someone to cling to. They were incredibly frightened and the enormous amount of energy.  
Pan was clingy strongly to Trunks and Trunks arms were wrapped tightly around her. Their faces were scrunched together and their eyes were shut tight. They were both shivering.  
Trunks opened his eyes and noticed the way he was holding Pan. 'Wow.. this feels so.. right' He thought for a moment.   
Pan released herself from Trunks and began to blush. "Sorry about that buddy."   
"It's okay.." Trunks said. His face was also a shade of red.   
'Why did it feel like first instinct to grab a hold of Trunks instead of someone else?' Pan thought.  
Gokachi saw this from the corner of her eyes and smirked.   
  
After a while if explaining that they had come to the future, Goka and Vegga decided that it was time to rest. Bea was tired as well. But the Z=crew wouldn't let them doze off until they were done answering all the questions.  
"What's the future like?" Bra asked.  
"I cannot tell you anything more about the future. That is something you will discover yourselves. Now please, we are very tired and we would like to rest." Vegga announced.  
Everyone nodded. knowing that it was wise not to tell what the future was like and they let the three women go. Bulma motioned them to follow her and they did. She lead them to their rooms and they all slept the minute their heads hit whatever soft object they could find.  
  
  
The commotion downstairs was incredible. everyone was talking about the three warriors.   
Trunks looked over at Pan and noticed something he couldn't quite explain. 'Hmm.. why does that remind me of something?' Trunks thought.  
"trunks? What do you think of this?" Pan asked.  
"I don't know Pan-Chan. I hope they are not our enemies." He said.  
"I doubt it. They didn't look like it, at the one with black hair had Grandpa's smile. I knew I could trust her." Pan said.  
Trunks looked down at her and smiled.   
Soon Pan's expression changed and she looked at Trunks seductively.   
Trunks was about to have a nosebleed. Hopefully she wasn't thinking what he thought she was thinking.  
Pan moved closer to trunks and whispered in his ear. "Lets go check on them ya?"   
Trunks was relieved, but a bit disappointed. He nodded and she grabbed his hand, motioning for him to follow.   
He did obediently and they quickly went through all the commotion toward the room of the sleeping warriors.   
  
They creaked the door open and both looked at the three women. They were sprawled everywhere sleeping. Trunks just couldn't help but notice Goka again. there was something about her..  
"Hey you two!" Bulma shouted softly.  
The two immediately made a run for it down the hall. Bulma shook her head and walked back downstairs.  
trunks and Pan had been running for a while and they were soon laughing. They both ran into a room and shut the door. After laughing a bit Pan walked towards the bed and sat down. She began to pant loudly while laughing every now and then. Trunks followed as well and sat beside her.   
After Pan got her breathe back she lay on the bed and contiued panting more.  
Trunks shifted his head to look at her and he stopped laughing. His eyes got lost in her eyes again. He didn't realize he was getting closer to her, nor did he realize the position they were in.   
Pan sat up a bit and stared into his ocean blue eyes. Trunks leaned forward pressed his forehead towards hers. They both could feel the other one breathing. 'No man get away now!' Trunks' head was screaming at him.  
But he couldn't, it felt too right.  
They leaned closer to one another and their lips brushed.  
Trunks looked into her eyes again and began to go for the dull kiss when..  
"HEY EVERYONE IT'S DINNER!!!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. It was heard through out the entire CC building.   
Trunks and Pan moved back and began to blush. "Um.. I think we should go downstairs." Trunks aid softly.  
Pan nodded her head, "Ya.."   
They both stood up and walked toward the door, unable to speak or look at one another.  
'Damnit! now look, she won't even talk to you!' Trunks thought.  
'Shit! Why did he have to do that!' Pan thought. They walked in silence downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: I will be writing the next chapter very soon! This will ahve a lot more TP trust me!!  
  
  



	4. Dreams lead to a confession

Little White Lies  
  
Disclaimer: Pacman owns everything I swear! I Don't own ANYTHING!!! t('-'t) HEY!!!! That's like the... uh.. one...two... oh who cares it's another TIME he has flipped me Off!!! FREAK!!!! I also don't own the song by Phil Collins.. but I love the song!  
  
Summary: Like I promised there is a lot more TP in here... you'll like it I hope. Remember that this is the song part of the story.. It's preety good. I hope you like it!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
It wasn't long until everyone was gathered in the CC dining room. Trunks and Pan were the last to arrive. Bulma passed by them and winked at the young couple. Both blushed furiously but pretended to hide their embarrassment. The dining room was set with tons of food. Particularly for a Sajin. Everyone was, as usual, having a good time. Especially Trunks, Goku, Goten, and Gohan who were devouring the entire table.   
Pan and Trunks laughed and decided to eat as well. The two sat beside one another and glanced at each other.  
"Trunks?" Pan said.  
Trunks nodded.  
"GO!" Pan squealed.  
Soon the two Sajins began to eat everything in front of them, as more like a contest. Trunks was laughing inside at Pan and Pan couldn't help but giggle at the way Trunks looked.   
Everyone was talking and most people face vaulted at the Sajin's. Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl, laughed at their husbands while Bra gagged in disgust.  
"Is there any more food left for one more Sajin? " A voice from the dining hall entrance asked.  
Everyone turned to see Gokachi grinning like an idiot. (Who does that remind you of?)  
Everyone laughed except for the hungry Sajins who were busy eating the entire dining table.   
Bulma motioned Goka to sit besides Trunks and Pan. Goka nodded and stared at the dining table. There was no more food!  
Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to whine! Her squeals were worst than Bra's! (How can that be possible?!)   
Everyone stopped anything they were doing and were staring at the Sajin. Bulma managed to get all the robots to clean up and place a new batch of food on the table.   
As soon as Goka realized the new food before her she stopped crying and began to devour the food. A sweat drop rolled on everyone's head.  
Soon later the rest of the Sajins followed what she was doing and ate.   
  
Bulma noticed Trunks and Pan occasionally glancing at each other so she decided to play 'Evil mom'.  
"So.. Goka?" Bulma asked mischievously.  
"Ya?" Goka answered with a full mouth. She muffled most of her words.  
"Who does Pan end up marrying?" She asked evilly.  
"Bulma!" Pan yelled.  
Bulma smirked and waited for Goka's reply. Goka had stopped eating and was looking at Bulma.  
"I can't tell you who Grandmother married.. But I can tell you that Grandmother died the same night Grandfather died. They were madly in love. I remember Grandmother telling me stories about them together. It was always so interesting. My Grandmother would never talk about him without twinkles in her eyes while doing so... That's all I can really tell you." Goka said. She had a sad look on her face.  
"She died on my 12 Birthday.." She said slowly.  
Everyone heard everything and they, once again, had all eyes on Bulma, whom was laughing nervously.  
Trunks put his arm on her back and smiled at her. "It's okay, she'll always be by your side." He looked at Pan and telepathically told her to pity Goka. Pan nodded.  
"Ya, she'll always be near you no matter what." Pan said.  
Goka looked toward Pan and her eyes began to get glossy. She grabbed Pan in a tight embrace. "Thank you Grandmother."  
Pan hugged her back, but then got a queasy feeling.. 'Grandmother?'   
Trunks saw that in Pan's face and snickered.  
  
Then what Goka said registered in his head  
My Grandmother would never talk about him without twinkles in her eyes while doing so...   
He bowed his head down, he tried so hard to hold back his tears.   
"Excuse me..." trunks aid softly and got out of his chair, walking to his room.  
Pan stared after her lavender haired friend. 'Trunks? what's wrong?' she thought.  
  
"So tell us more about your sister and cousin." Krillen asked.  
Goka thought for a moment about what she 'could' say and 'couldn't' say.   
"Well, Vegga is the most stubborn among all of us. She gets that from her mother's side of the family. But sometimes she can show some goofiness, which is mostly from the Son heritage. She watches over all of us and has the tendency to act like our 'fearless leader'. It annoys me and Ubea sometimes but we don't say much. Ubea doesn't have that much of Sajin heritage since her side of the blood line stopped awhile back. But she does have some of Bulma in her, that's why her hair is so beautiful. She obviously, gets most of her looks from #18.." Goka explained.  
Everyone nodded and registered everything she had said.  
Soon later Vegga and Bea walked in the dining room.  
"Oh! I'm glad you could join us! There is plenty of food and Goka was just telling us about you!" Bulma squealed.  
Vegga and Ubea smiled.  
"Well, I'm glad we came early or Goka might have said a little too much. She just can't stop talking." Vegga said. 'You bitch! You better not have said anything!' Vegga said telepathically.  
Goka gulped, 'I didn't! I swear! I thought of what I said before I said it!' Goka said back defensively.  
'Good.' Vegga telepathically replied.  
Vegga and Ubea sat down with the others and Vegga began to eat the remaining food. Ubea only had 2 helpings.  
Everyone noticed this.  
"You're not a big eater are you?" Bra asked Ubea.  
Ubea blushed with embarrassment, "Well, I don't have much of a Sajin appetite."   
"It's OK, me neither." Bra said, having finished her 7th serving.  
  
After they finished eating, Vejita stood up and coughed loudly to get attention. everyone faced the arrogant prince, waiting for him to speak.  
"If you don't mind. I would like to begin training." Vejita stated.  
The three woman all looked at one another and smirked. Vegga stepped forward.  
"I'll be the one to train you Vejita." Vegga announced proudly.  
"Good, let's get going." He said, motioning her to follow him to his gravity chamber.  
Vegga nodded her head and followed the prince. They trained for the rest of the day. (This is a romance fic! not an action fic! I don't want to go to detail about training!)  
  
  
That night, the Son's decided to sleep at CC for the night. The chestnut's had left home already.  
Thy all gathered at the living room and began to talk to one another. The teens would be talking to the teens, while the mothers to the mothers. Goku was just listening with a 'goofy' grin.  
Soon later, the back door opened and Vegga stepped into the living room, sitting beside her sister. Vejita followed.  
Everyone gasped except for the new guests.  
Vejita had walked in with bruises EVERYWHERE (literally) His eye was swelling enormously and it looked like his arm was broken since it fell limp to his side. He was heavily panting and soon he collapsed on the floor.  
Everyone looked at Vegga who didn't even have a scratch.   
Bulma ran to her husband and commanded Goku to bring him to the regenerator. Goku obeyed and picked Vejita up, he glanced quickly to Vegga who didn't think nothing of it. She was busy discussing some 'in' topic with Bra and Pan.   
Everyone just Face vaulted.  
  
"Hey guys, lets go upstairs to Trunks room! We could chat there." The teens nodded and all followed Bra to trunks' room.  
The remaining mothers followed also after Bra invited them as well. When they arrived they began to sprawl around the floor and talk.   
Trunks could barely think. He wasn't feeling well for some reason. "hey guys I'm gonna lay down Okay?"   
"Sure.." Pan said worriedly. She watched him fall asleep on his bed.  
  
Everyone continued chatting and talking about past and present events. In the teens cases they were talking about past, present, and future events.  
Suddenly there a was a loud grunt on the bed. It was Trunks. He began to toss and turn viciously and moaning in agony.   
Everyone stopped and stared at the purple haired boy. Bulma immediately got up and began to soothe her son.  
"He's sweating." She said.  
They all gathered around him.  
" I think he's having a nightmare." Bulma said.  
"No......No!!.." he mumbled loudly in his sleep.  
  
*~~^*~~^ Dream *~~^^*~~  
  
Trunks was running through and endless corridor. He was running hand in hand with Pan behind him. They were panting loudly and running from some unknown force.  
"Pan come on!" Trunks screamed. He wouldn't let her go. Not this time. Not ever.  
"Trunks... I.. Can't.." She panted.  
"Yes you can!" Trunks screamed back. Her eyes were full of tears and her hair was waving all over her face. she began crying again.  
Seeing Pan like this made his heart shatter. he never wanted it to end up this way. He felt her grip loosen and she let go.   
"PAN!!" trunks' screamed. He ran back for her and picked her up. he ran again with her in his arms.  
Pan looked up at him, "Trunks, put me down. Get out of here yourself. I'm helpless right now."  
Trunks began to cry. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take her saying those words. " Don't say that Pan! I'll never let you go!"   
Pan looked at him and he held her hand tightly. "I love you trunks.. I don't regret what we had." He looked down on her and all his tears fell on her face.  
"Tell her I love her..." She whispered. "Goodbye my love.."  
Her grip loosened. Her body went limp. Trunks' world went dark. He had caused her pain and in return his heard had died. He stopped. there was no point in running anymore. He held her tight and closed her eyes.  
"I wont live without you." Trunks whispered in her lifeless ear. He turned around and let the unknown force devour them whole.   
  
~~*~~* End of Dream ~~**~~~  
  
'NOOO!!!!!!!" Trunks bolted from his bed. Sweat was pouring down his face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He stared at the familiar faces around him and he couldn't hold back. He brought his knees to his face and began to sob. Everyone just stared.  
Bulma eyed them to leave and they all nodded. In silence everyone began to exit the room. Pan's eyes began to get glossy 'I don't want to leave him..'   
"Shh.. it's okay.." Bulma said while cradling her son.  
"Pa.. Pan.." Trunks sobbed.  
"What honey?" Bulma asked.  
"Pan! Where's Pan! Where's Pan!" he sobbed loudly, he was scanning the room frantically, looking for her.   
Pan had stood there in disbelief as trunks was crying out her name. Everyone could hear him. They all looked at Pan bewildered.  
Pan walked up to him and the minute trunks lay eyes on her and she was in reach, he grabbed her and held her in a tight embrace. he began to sob in her chest.  
Bulma stared wide eyed as she watched what was going on. trunks had woken up from a terrible dream and the first thing he looked frantically for was Pan! When he found her, he buried his face in her stomach and she began to soothe his hair, whispering soothing words. Bulma and the others watched in 'awe' at the couple.  
Soon Bulma left the room and made everyone follow her as well.  
  
"trunks.. It's okay..." Pan said.  
"N..No! You.. You don. don't under... stand!" Trunks sobbed.  
she lifted his face away from her stomach and lifted his face to meet hers. He was sniffing and she couldn't help but have a sting in her heart. She lay down beside him and cradled him in her arms. She began to sing to him..  
  
  
  
Come, stop your crying  
It will be all right  
  
Pan began to wipe the tears falling from trunks' face.  
  
Just take my hand hold it tight  
  
  
She reached for his hand and held it tightly. trunks just stared into her eyes. He couldn't believe this feeling he was experiencing while she sang in his ears.  
  
  
I will protect from all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry   
For one so frail, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
The bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here, don't you cry   
  
  
  
Pan's eyes began to get glossy and she tried her best to not show weakness when he need her to be strong.  
  
  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on now and forever more   
You will be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in here in my heart always   
  
  
  
Trunks watched a single tear fall from her cheek. he reached up to her and wiped it away, feeling lost in her voice and eyes. Pan held the hand that was on her cheek and continued to sing.  
  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but, deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
  
'Kami she is beautiful..' Trunks thought to himself as he watched the love of his life sing to him while he was a just pathetic. but he didn't care if he looked like a moron, he loved her and there was nothing else he seemed to care about..  
  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on now and forever more   
Don't listen to them  
Because what do they know  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time I know  
We'll show them together   
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on now and forever more   
You will be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in here in my heart always   
  
Pan leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead. She moved a strand of purple hair away from his face and began to caress his face smoothly. What was this feeling she couldn't describe?   
Trunks' eyes began to grow heavier with every word that escaped her lips. He didn't let himself stop looking at her beautiful face. he couldn't anyway. His eyes were glued with some force of temptation..  
  
Always I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
'Cause I'll be there always  
  
Trunks' began to drift off to sleep. He held Pan tighter before closing his eyes..  
"I love you Pan..." he said before he fell asleep.  
Pan's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the half Sajin in her arms.   
'What did he say?!'   
  
  
  
Authors note: in the song by Phil Collins I changed it a bit. Instead I put frail instead of small. Because well.. he's not small!  
I will be here, don't you cry   
For one so frail, you seem so strong  
  
Also, I would just like to warn you, that if you did not read the lyrics to the song while reading what happened then.. that sux! I have read it both ways and let me tell you.. read the lyrics! it says a lot.   



End file.
